


Harry’s alpha

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Chapter 1

SEV! 

 

A very pregnant harry was spread out on all fours getting pounded from behind viciously by no other than his husband Severus they were going at it nonstop since Harry’s rut started taking breaks every now and then

 

The omegas head was thrown back moaning like a cheap whore he loved the feeling of his alphas 10 inch cock splitting his ass open the knot forming inside seconds later leaving Harry panting for more 

  
  


Severus pulled at Harry’s long hair bucking his hips repeating himself into the needy delicious hole. the room was filled with skin slapping on skin 

  
  


He pressed kisses on the omegas shoulders with his hand rubbing gently stroking Harry’s stomach whilst he continued pounded hitting That sweet spot he continued thrusting in and out both moaning loudly in pleasure.

  
  


They were to busy lost in pleasure to not notice dobby standing in the doorway

 

Oh heavens dobby! Severus grabbed the blankets quickly covering both him and Harry 

 

Master snape, master Harry me sorry bad dobby bad dobby me should be punished for walking in on you dobby is very sorry bad elf 

  
  
  


It’s okay dobby you’re not punished he tried not giggle 

  
  


You may leave now dobby 

  
  


Yes master snape dobby closes the door on his way out 

  
  


Happy Valentine’s Day sev 

 

You too Harry 


	2. Catching snowflakes

Look a snowflake dada! 

Harry knelt down in front of his daughter, taking his   
hands in her’s , eyeing the snowflake that she had catched. It’s lovely why don’t go get another he said proudly. He watched his baby girl with such   
protectiveness , there had been a number of disappearances going around lately that he determined to keep watch on her at all times. 

 

She was beautiful-amazing , she inherited severus’s long black hair ; eyes the color of Harry’s   
, the kindness of her father’s heart and the knowledge of potions like her papa. The look in Severus eyes when mia told him she wanted to be just like him when she grew up, her other choice was becoming an auror but harry wasn’t quite on board with the idea at the moment seeing that she was only still a baby. Each and every day she grew the days they spent together made it more special. 

 

He wish it could be like this forever but he knew in his heart that he would have to let her go someday and live her life. “It’s getting late mia let’s go” taking her and evaporating to their manor 

 

“When will papa be back” Mia pouted 

It’s only a few days my love don’t worry reassuring mia 

 

Severus had taken a business trip to Italy on a potions conference telling harry to be careful and watch out for mia at all times no matter what.   
giving a tender kiss to his mate, I love you both I’ll see you soon before disappearing into the flames 

 

It’s bedtime now mia. ok mia said lifting herself off the floor to walk to her bedroom along with her dada. 

 

Once mia had fallen off to sleep harry closed the book setting it back on the bookshelf carefully.   
he tucked her in after placing a few kisses on her forehead then shutting off the bedroom light and shutting the door quietly. 

 

Harry couldn’t wait for sev to be back home tomorrow it had been three weeks since they had any alone time together. He needed release and what better way to satisfy his needs was in Italy for his return home making harry more impatient, he needed to feel severus deep inside him now and tomorrow couldn’t hurry up soon enough.

 

Him and sev where torn by the doctors orders, he couldn’t get pregnant a second time, refusing to believe what he had heard he was determined to carry again no matter the complications. it worried sev a lot , he refused to lose his mate and agreed to what Dr.kingsley wishes causing a wrench between and his and Harry’s relationship but they were slowly healing with Harry accepting the fact even though it hurt him inside , he had to think of mia , Severus the ones he loved. 

 

Harry turned off the light letting sleep claim his mind.


	3. A really good dream

Severus woke up to sound’s of sniffling coming from the other side of the bed. realizing it was only harry he turned to other side now facing his mate , worried crossed his mind.

Harry , what’s wrong slowly caressing harry’s cheek with such tenderness. wiping all the  
shedding tears. he noticed harry wasn’t making eye contact with him for some odd reason.

“Harry look at me please” he didn’t mean for it to sound demanding so he grabbed his cheeks gently so that he was now facing Severus. 

Green eyes met dark ; the lustful and carrying eyes ; the worried he found in his mates eyes spread a warmth throughout his body. oh how harry was pleased to have someone and to be loved 

 

I love him , I love my precious mia , nothing In this world will ever take them from me 

 

Harry just fell in more in love like it was the first time they had met.

 

I’m alright sev, honestly but his lover wasn’t quite convinced at that moment

It wasn’t my usual nightmares this time , it was actually a really good dream , it felt so real and .... It’s just In my dream I dreamt that we were on a hill you , me , mia , and Severus asked stroking Harry’s soft hair 

 

Mia was playing with her new baby brother  
her little soft hands holding her brother singing a lullaby she sang just for him. 

 

Silence erupted throughout the room for what seemed like a long time. Severus didn’t know what to say, he was slightly confused and at lost what to say. 

 

Harry grabbed the back of severus neck carefully bringing him down for a kiss. he needed to be touched at that very second to feel the burning passion as severus slowly slid and out of him at fast pace. 

 

Please sev, oh god please just please 

 

Harry we can’t I can’t afford to lose control 

 

Harry continued to kiss severus with open mouthed kisses , making him achingly hard through his trousers. he noticed severus erection poking his stomach. 

Please Harry pleaded once again 

Severus seemed a little hesitant but finally gave in wrapping Harry’s hips tightly pulling him into his lap. They kissed passionately while Harry groped the other man letting out a pleasing moan 

I love you sev, I love you so much 

“I love you too Harry” the second I laid eyes on you I knew you had to be mine


	4. Chapter 4

The flames from the fire never looked this amazing 

Harry mutters a silencing charm after the incident with dobby making sure that mia wouldn’t hear.

“Merlin harry” Severus cock went full erect as his lover kept grinding into his fully clothed lap. Harry’s Head was thrown back. The feeling felt so good ; the moaning , skin touching skin , the burning passion as sparks flew when their lips touched. 

 

Harry ordered severus to lie down. Severus obeyed spreading his legs a bit so harry could sit in between his thighs. He grabbed hold of the older man’s penis licking a strip all the way up to the tip. Severus let out a noise of approval. “Fuck my face sev, Harry growled.

Harry bobbed his head up and down at fast pace with severus fucking his throat brutally. 

 

The wet heat of Harry’s mouth was making severus come any moment. Harry removed his mouth noticing severus was going to spurt soon.  
Severus whimpered at the loss of contact. “I need to ride you now” fuck sev I need it it’s been too long. Severus nodded and grabbed Harry by the wrists. Harry sat himself on the older man’s lap, muttering a lubricant spell. Sev lined himself with Harry’s entrance. He slowly slid down feeling the initial burn. They waited a few moments before Harry said “move” Severus grabbed both of harry’s hips lifting him up and down hitting the young man’s prostate at first try. 

 

Ah sever…. this feels so good mmm fuck merlin 

 

Harry! Severus moaned, skin slapping against skin 

 

Harry rode sev at slow pace for along time. Head leaning back in ecstasy. Severus tweaked Harry’s nipples. Pinching it into full hardness. He licked his lips at the sight. 

 

“I’m gonna come” sev cried out

 

Moments later severus spills his seed inside Harry’s delicious hole 

 

They both pant trying to catch their breath 

 

“Wow that was amazing” I’m glad you enjoyed it love giving Harry a kiss on the lips 

“I’ll take round two in the morning harry” Harry snorted “Alright sev

 

They make out for a good half hour before falling asleep.


	5. New addition

Two weeks has passed by like a blink of an eye. 

 

Harry had noticed he’d been feeling odd lately but dismissed it deciding it wasn’t all that serious to where he had to see a healer. But oh merlin had he’d been dead wrong,making him rethink the situation and coming to his senses that there was indeed something wrong with himself. 

 

Harry was currently distracted in the kitchen making and preparing mia’s birthday cake making sure it was just right. He was a perfectionist and a damn good one at that. 

 

Hours later harry removed the cake from the oven   
Setting it on the counter for it to cool off. 

He felt nauseous all of a sudden. He clenched his stomach sprinting all the way to the bathroom.   
he lifted the seat vomiting into the toilet ; his head was sweaty ; his back was aching everything about this situation screamed “pregnant”

 

Harry laid on the floor of the bathroom leaning into the toliet bowl dry heaving. “Oh gods Merlin I’m preggers” hand over his mouth in shock. Part of him was somewhat scared and excited at the same time. He pressed his hand to his stomach rubbing it gently then he could have sworn something moved inside him. He lifted himself off the floor returning to the kitchen processing what just happened. 

 

That’s when it hit him. How would he tell severus and mia? He couldn’t wait to announce to mia that she would be having a baby brother or sister. He was crying tears of happiness. He was hoping it would turn out a boy. In that moment he was ready to make new memories with the new addition to this family. 

 

Harry then returned to mia’s cake decorating it. 

 

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

“Can you believe tomorrow is our beautiful Mia’s birthday” a sniffled harry told his lover.

Severus grabbed harry closer to him bringing his companion into a passionate kiss stroking his lovers back soothingly. 

Harry purred with satisfaction inhaling the other man’s scent bringing him into a calm state of warmth and security. 

 

“Yes I’ll never forget the day you brought our beautiful baby mia into this world” sev said lovingly stroking Harry’s stomach exploring every inch coming to a stop at the scar of Mia’s birth giving it a few kisses. 

 

He moved the few strands of hair out of severus face sliding his hands through the silky fine hair. 

 

“Wait till she grows up she’ll be a damn good potions master like her papa” I know she will” sev said chuckling. “she hasn’t been quiet five minutes since she was born” smiling at his alpha. 

 

“That’s our mia” she definitely is” sev said with agree.

Harry muttered a silencing spell.

 

Harry pounced of sev, his back lying on the bed with Harry straddling him. “I’m in the mood whispering in his lovers ear licking the ear lobe seductively. Saliva trailed down the older man’s body to his the tip of harden erection. Harry was a pro at taking his lover all the way in bobbing his head working up and slow pace savoring the other man ; sev let out pleasures of approval “aghhhh harry” Merlin you feel so good “mmmmmm Harry moaned.” You taste brilliant love”. He quickened his pace grabbing the other man’s balls stroking it gently. Grunts and moans filled the room. Sev bucked his hips erratically into harrys warm mouth fucking it brutally. one final thrust later severus was spilling into harrys mouth.  
Harry swallowed every last drop of come licking it along his sweet lips. “You’ll be the death of me muttered sev panting hard. “I know I will” giving his lover a chaste yet sweet kiss. 

 

“I love when you taste of me” growling into harrys ear then grabbing his ass with possessiveness.   
He slapped his lovers firm but cheeks hard making Harry yelp. He ereupted into a fit of laughter. “And this baby maker is mine only indicating to severus prick. “Baby maker? Sev snorted. Yes the godly groin who helped me make a beautiful masterpiece” named mia potter snape. Harry said proudly. “Well I’m glad I could help” wrapping Harry close to him. Harry did the same tightening his arms around sev kissing his forehead. 

 

They fell asleep in eachothers arms that night eager for tomorrow to come.


End file.
